


【利艾】终身美丽 Chapter8 爱在港湾

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 仙姿玉质的医生艾伦 / 银行家男票利威尔现代HE/ 坐标HK要多美丽就多美丽paro
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【利艾】终身美丽 Chapter8 爱在港湾

**Author's Note:**

> 由于本章有车，故贴在AO，还在陆续搬运中。
> 
> 如看全文，请移步lofter→
> 
> https://breeze-summer.lofter.com/

过两日，艾伦一出院，母亲的电话就追了过来，仿佛一直心存余悸，叫他有空务必回家。

艾伦伤口依然疼痛，中气不足，讲话唯唯诺诺。

这段时间，他的病，最不敢叫母亲知道。要不是米卡莎那凶神恶煞的男朋友跑他诊所去闹，此事说不定连姐姐都要瞒着。

但不容置疑的是，他的全副武装到了利威尔那，竟可以全然卸下。如果不是过程曲折波澜，说实话，他发生任何事，都只想、也只会叫利威尔知道，仿佛冥冥之中，能陪伴自己的也只有他。这种由恋人到亲人阶级的过渡，不说来得太快，但确实比当初确认心意时要果决。

本是孤岛一座，寂寞而强悍。他们两个似飘零的燕，泛海的舟，在各自的风雨中摇落，在无人的汪洋大海里寻找到仅有的航伴。

艾伦回到家，每一间房都逐个巡过，倒在自己的床上，喃喃地说，“差点回不来。”

恍若隔世，又像是回魂。

然后，他发现自己开始掉发，指甲浮凸。这些对医生来说都是小事，倘若病人不住啰嗦，还会受到斥责。真没想到发生在自己身上，竟是这样惊惶。

他再也不敢把凡事都看得太过云淡风轻。

艾伦回到诊所。这段时间除了没有接手新的病人和大型手术，一切都在弗洛克的打点下勉强维系正常。

艾伦只坐在一旁，看弗洛克正给一个老病人做简单埋线。

这时一个妙龄女子进来，见到医生像遇着救星，“我之前来过。我姓方。”

艾伦犹豫了一下，他本没打算接诊，也没穿白大褂。看她殷切，只好轻轻作答，“有什么事，慢慢说。”

“不是我，是我母亲。”

“啊，她想调整什么部位？”

“她已经五十三岁了。”

艾伦笑笑，五十几岁，原来在年轻人看来已经可以算是将将就就，自暴自弃的年岁了，还有什么希望所言。

“父亲一年前要求离婚，她整个人都郁郁不乐，祸不单行。最近又查出乳腺癌，要尽快切除，她不同意做手术。”

“嗯，是怕失去身材吧。”

“都五十多岁的人了，又没有丈夫。不知道她在使什么脾气，说情愿去死。”

艾伦安慰女子的不耐烦，“也许她不愿意失去一样又一样吧。你应该体谅她。”

“医生，我何尝不想做一个温柔体贴的女儿，像个小棉袄一样。可惜，我自己都是一位单身母亲呢，不仅要全职补贴家用，还有一个五岁大的孩子。我不干活孩子要饿死，她现在又跟个小孩儿一样不听话，难怪父亲要离开她。你说气不气人？”

“是，我理解。”艾伦温声抚慰她，谁的生活都不易，“我可否与她谈话？”

“再好不过！哎，医生，五十几岁的外婆阶级，总觉得自己不老。顽固不化，无从沟通。”

“她在家里？”

“不，就在车里，不肯下来。”

“我去见她。”

五十三岁的方太太比她女儿还漂亮，就是面容憔悴，郁郁寡欢。她在停车场等。

艾伦向她伸出手，“方太太，您的事情我听说了。我是主治医生，术后可以帮您重整胸位，不必担心。请到我诊所喝杯咖啡，容我慢慢解释。”

那方太太怔怔落下泪来。

五十岁的漂亮女人也被看作病入膏肓，行将就木，不但丈夫这样想，女儿也一样。到头来，是一个年轻的医生温言安慰。她当然不知道，这年轻的医生也刚经历过死劫。

艾伦待她擦干眼泪，送她进了诊室。

晚上，他去卡露拉家，进门却不见母亲。

佣人说，“太太在天台上同朋友聊天。”

艾伦找到天台去，看到母亲在和好友吴太太讲话。

他不去打扰，打算转身轻轻回屋。只是那南风正吹，她们的蜜语悄悄飘进他耳际，

“……也尝试过约会。”

吴太太答，“那挺好，解解闷。”

艾伦停下脚步，吓了一跳。原来母亲还有约会？

“真难。我不想约五六十岁的老头，皮肤松弛，肚腩油腻，暮色沉沉。”

“男人不懂得保养。”

“可是四十多岁的男人，又轮到我们自卑。”

“是，能看上的，正魅力当道。”

艾伦眼睛睁得如铜铃般大，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

五十多岁的母亲在议论男人？为何到了这把岁数还不能心如止水？

想来爱情真是骚荡荷尔蒙，无论何时，都在生命长河里川流不息。

“男人越老，越想找个小的。”

“我们又何尝不是。”

“老了仿佛就不是人，七情六欲不配拥有。”

艾伦怆然。他敢张口说方小姐，却无法说服自己。他同情方太太，却不愿接受和理解这样的母亲。

“当心有人看中你的钱。”

“这也是找不到男朋友的原因。你我手腕都不够疏朗。”

“不值得送百万跑车，八十万金表。”

“寡妇钱棺材本，总不能向孩子们要。省着点花。”

她们两人都苦笑起来。

艾伦低下头，缓缓走下楼梯。

倘若是父亲，他还会鼓励他续弦。可现在是母亲，他总担心她吃亏上当。

艾伦嘴唇微张，舌头在下齿间找落点。他眼睛睥向一侧，总算明白米卡莎为什么那么讨厌利威尔。

倘若自己找一个老实本分的姑娘家，勤勤恳恳过日子，凭家姐的性格外冷内热，说不定还会待她如亲姐妹。可自己偏偏找了一个气场强大的男性，风头和手腕极硬，与家姐互斥。米卡莎担心自己被骗财骗色骗感情——而迄今为止，除了第一项还没有拱手相交，其他两项早已经是节操路人了。

人大抵是自私。

艾伦双手抱臂倚在墙边，深吸的一口气在胸腔中翻涌。待他呼闻沉定，那股气又零零落落散在脏器间，叫人好生寂寥。

如果说人这一生非要面对些许个不得已，他和姐姐近三十年的手足情谊，他对于母亲有关婚恋问题的未知和不确定，都抵不上自己那还不到一年的亲密关系。经历过几次痛心疾首的通宵达旦，经历过那场生死攸关的孤独，还有他与他之间竭尽全力的重生，他还是选择利威尔。这是已经决定好的事，谁也无可奈何。

所以，自己又有何资格不去同情一下母亲？

过了一会儿，卡露拉下来，神情全无异样。

艾伦忍不住说，“妈妈，你有心事。不妨对我说。”

卡露拉微笑，“真的？”

“嗯，我会比谁都了解。”

艾伦忽然觉得，他和母亲彼此彼此。虽然都怀揣着不动声色的秘密，但他，还不如母亲。他肯定会为了一己之私与人赴汤蹈火，而母亲不愿出手，是因为顾虑多多。

卡露拉说，“听妈妈的话，早日结婚成家。”

艾伦一怔，不由得笑出声来——姜还是老的辣，一把手就将话题拨到了儿子身上。

“妈妈还没到做奶奶的年纪。”

“你不想有孩子？”

“责任太大。”

“是，但也不可以退缩。”

艾伦点头，“也要和对的人。”

卡露拉抚上他的眼，“你看起来身子很虚，这也有些浮肿。脸瘦了许多。不会是生病了吧。”

艾伦怕她看出端倪，连忙握住她的手，音量也抬高了几分给自己壮胆，“啊，最近太忙了，教授那边的手术都太大了，累。”

“年纪轻轻，赚足了房产，添点储蓄，该收手了。”

“对，我也想把诊所顶出去。”

“是嘛！”卡露拉面露欣喜。

“将来谋一份教职，比较清闲。”

“清闲好啊！有时间用来约会。”卡露拉问，“最近有没有在约人？”

艾伦挠了挠耳廓，“有…”

不光是约会，利威尔还准备等他恢复得好一点了，带他出去旅旅游。

他在母亲对自己个人问题的殷殷重视下，正背着她，和别人谈着破生忘死的恋爱。

离开母亲家门，他就上了利威尔的车。出院后不久的这段日子里，他打算住在利威尔家。

利威尔在港岛最南端有一处私宅，那里是著名的富人区。他自小家境不差，舅舅肯尼有几家连锁的房产中介公司，是一个超级妹控。利用近水楼台之势，早在利威尔还没小学毕业时就为侄子在南湾道购置好未来婚房，随着这边各类高档豪宅林立，库谢尔哪怕靠不上老公，凭借财大气粗的哥哥帮衬，平日里也只管和阔太们搓搓麻将收收租。

还好她的儿子十分争气。没因为目前市价上亿的房子而长成一废柴。相反，利威尔还在工作几年后，把舅舅当年出的钱连本带息还了回去。他很感激肯尼当年老辣的投资眼光，否则现在凭他一人，这房子买不齐，恐怕还要拉他事业有成、貌美多金的小男友一起来凑。那样只会叫他觉得坏了风度，人生好失败。

车徐徐爬上海湾的坡地，这里低密度豪宅遍布。利威尔的二层独栋位于群山环绕之间，坐拥连绵岸滩，俯瞰着南湾与浅水湾。平常出门散步，碰上的不是富豪就是明星。艾伦不是没见过世面的人，但他很喜欢这里的幽静，适合疗养身心。

利威尔的卧室有一道窗，正对着他的床。拉开浅色的帘幔，弯月状的海滩一览无余，滩床宽阔，景致优美。为了让艾伦得到充分休息，利威尔把主卧让给他，自己睡隔壁客房，这就让艾伦每天都有机会在面朝大海的大床上滚来滚去。

他的棉被和枕芯都带着一股新鲜的白茶牛油果香味，清爽中夹带着温柔——啊，是利威尔的味道！艾伦把自己脱光了猫在被子里，厚茸的棉絮外是干爽微凉的被罩，蹭在鼻尖，全是他熟悉的对方身上的香。唔……好幸福，像被男人环抱着一样！

而这引发人迷恋跟怀想的本人，正在屋外对洗完澡后弄湿的地板做勤勤恳恳的打扫。

艾伦看着恋人晃来晃去的身影却抓不着，心里很是痒痒。他半掀开棉被坐起来，“利威尔——”这样拖着长音叫。

“嗯？”利威尔跑进来，他还手拿着吸水拖。

“干什么。”男人问，不算好气。他看到艾伦时，在强装镇定。

床上的青年棉被只拉到胸口，正披散着头发，露出香肩，一脸纯良地望着他。

“你能不能上来抱我？”青年的话语又和纯良八竿子打不着。

“什么？”利威尔怕自己听错，他愣了有半分钟。

“哎呀上来啦……”艾伦不耐烦地蹬着脚，抛明丽的媚眼来鼓励他，“你这样让人看得见，摸不着怎样睡啊……我想和你一起睡嘛……”小恋人拖长尾音向对方撒娇，男人几乎是当下就丢盔弃甲。

还好理智尚存。

“艾伦……”利威尔咽了一下口水，波澜不惊的死鱼眼底下正血脉偾张。

“我不能……我是说，你现在身体还不太好……”他极力克制，绝对不能靠近那张床！

“哦，那算了。”艾伦的脸一瞬间冷漠了下来，他失望地要钻回被子里躺。

咦？这波操作可让男人有些始料未及——我就是客气客气，你怎么还当真了呢？快挽留一下我啊混蛋！

“本来还说要你来和我玩一下呢，既然你不愿意，我就自己弄出来吧。”艾伦边躺下边说，面露不屑，“哎，找个性冷淡的男朋友有什么用，还不如我自己来得爽……”

“你说什么……”利威尔把吸水拖一扔，抽了几张家中随处可见的消毒湿巾，一根一根地擦起了手指，咬牙切齿道，“既然你这么想要，就帮帮你好了。一段时间不修理，看来是忘了爷的厉害……”

他慢条斯理地解开睡袍衣扣，危险的气息朝床面扑近。

艾伦做鸵鸟状一把蒙进被子里——来不及了，男人已经捷足先登翻到了床上，霸道地把青年从身后拉到怀里。

艾伦光裸的屁股碰上了一个炙热的硬挺，他在被子里一丝不挂地嗷嗷挣扎。利威尔下身怼着他的身体开始律动起来，一手向上捏他的乳首，一手去抓他也硬起来的脆弱茎体。

“我让你不听话……让你刚出了院就瞎胡闹……”利威尔恶狠狠地撩拨着他全身各处的敏感。艾伦一边嗯呐啊呀地叫，一边捂着嘴巴偷笑——

想不到作风凌厉的男人这么容易就被骗上床，看来遇上真正喜欢的人，多聪明的大佬也能变成一个单细胞。

结果这一晚，当然是没有实质上地做。因为把艾伦后面的甬道给操开了不是事，伤口被操裂了就大事不好了——利威尔几乎能够想象如若此情况发生，阿明医生将会如何不着痕迹又叫人无地自容地数落他；而那和凶神恶煞男友配一脸的米卡莎，又将如何从皇后大道西到皇后大道东马不停蹄地追杀他。

真是太丢人现眼了……

所以，为了恋人的安危（为了自身的颜面），还是选择拼命忍一忍吧。

可是，这太难了。利威尔头一次觉得，抱得美人归竟然如此辛苦。

好在，他们互相之间的抚慰不仅缓解了多日未碰干涸热烈的渴望，也让感情愈发加深，愈发让人期待未来康复后每一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

艾伦跨坐在利威尔身上，他一手捂着胃部的伤口，一手摆弄着他们下身碰在一起的两根茎体。他们相互挤压，顶撞，各自铃口冒出的淫液流下来，相融合，不断浇注在密集的黑色耻毛之间，分不清谁是谁。他又把两个小口灵活地拨在一起，湿湿滑滑的，泉眼像在亲。

利威尔双手抚上他的细韧腰肢，往前一推，让他们彼此身体靠得更近，艾伦小腹贴在了男人的胸肌上。

“嗯……”下身与对方的充分接触让艾伦的耻骨酥酥麻麻，那种感觉如至温暖的港湾，柔软水流窸窸窣窣，自命门处淌过四肢百骸。他忍不住骑在上面轻轻地摇，感受到男人挺立的乳首在自己皮肤上蹭。他退下去仰首，身体被利威尔全然捞着，像安静地沉沦。爱人的唇珠就挂在他的肩膀和颈部不住舔吻，伸出舌来吸吮那嶙峋美丽到能盛酒的锁骨，当真如醉。

舌尖游走过的地方留下一阵液体蒸发后的清凉。艾伦咬着下唇低头向下看，利威尔在温情地亲吻他的胸口，他已经舒服到眼睛都睁不开。他浑身光溜溜，男人的舌每一次自下而上地舔弄，那红润敏感的乳尖都被拨到一颤，随后被咬住，“哈——”他咬着一节手指，和抬眼望他的恋人四目相对，肩膀也跟着胸前的撕咬而微微晃动，在恋人的眼中摇曳生姿。就连那缱绻的发尾，都在室内暖黄的夜灯下披着柔光。

艾伦在沉醉。利威尔深情款款地望着，被爱人的明艳动人电到眩晕——他像是盛开在牧羊人之月下的一株花，纯洁而绮丽，美得彻骨又遗世独立。

这世上，怎么会有这么好看的人？还恰好就降落在自己的生命里。他是何其有幸又何其不幸，这样的珍宝如此易逝。他伸出双手用力刮着艾伦光洁的脊背，掌心完全贴合皮肤，恨不得将他全身上下都摸个透。

艾伦感受到对方的炽烈。他托起男人的脸，嘴唇凑下去，去够他的。他闭上眼，自上而下地在男人嘴中捞他的舌去吻，将对方的味道食髓入味，每一次的温柔啄取，都在诉说着他爱他的心意。几个来回，两人都已经是情迷意乱，断发升仙。艾伦把腿曲在一起盘到男人腰上，身体没有其他外物支撑，只能感受到耻骨相交，性器重叠的隐秘，还有那乳头被新鲜唾液滋润的舒迷；而背后，还有一双熟悉而温柔的手在抚摩他的腰际。所有这一切，集中火力地将他的快感无限放大。

“啊……”身与心的交付，给自己全然接受的爱人，原来是这般美好。艾伦的鼻息温热，清晰的喘息声隔断在临窗的海湾。窗外，那月升与潮汐，都在为室内情欲交叠的肉体镀上一层朦胧的旖旎。

艾伦还病着，还捂着伤。他挺腰，身段柔韧细腻。他空出的一只手轻柔地抚上男人后脑，配合着男人埋在胸前的动作，把自己的乳尖往那人唇齿间送。他既满足又不满足，下身早已流得一塌糊涂。

利威尔抱着他倒了下去，在他的肩颈处剧烈喘息，完全满足不了似的把手伸到自己的下面疯狂撸动。

艾伦把手指插在他的头发里，他累了。不知过了多久，他转头却看到海上的一抹星光。

他蓦地就想起了母亲的话，

「老伴不在了，做什么事快乐都大打折扣。我想叫你们快点找到终身伴侣。」

在情乱中迷茫的眼瞳动了一下。他望着远处的海，星空下礁石被浪花拍打。是夜，这么静，又那么远。这些年，他得到过，也灿烂过，失去过，也无悔过。好在命运待他不薄，让一颗冰封独立的心遇上了自己的至爱——还是那么不容易，至爱在此，对他生死相依，不离不弃。

他看着伏在自己身上被情欲支配又控制着的男人，粗壮的茎体在他的穴口边缘急不可耐。然而在最后一步，利威尔总要拧着眉头忍下。恋人额间豆大的汗珠滴在他身体上。

他在迷惘中逡巡。他一直不知道该如何告诉母亲，自己找了一位同性爱人，无法如她期望一般生儿育女。

可是他依然觉得，他找到了。

他找到了他的终身伴侣。

月色宁寂，艾伦把头发拢到一边，爬过来把头放进男人腿间。他把嘴张开，舌面触碰那人正在伸缩的皮间不断出露的龟头。

“艾伦……”利威尔露出一瞬间的按捺不住和难为情。

“快，射到我嘴里……”艾伦把那涨到不行的挺立全然含住。

“啊……”男人忍不住低吟，艾伦几乎能感到那东西在自己包裹的口腔里跳。

粗长的硬物杵在青年口腔壁上，他清秀的脸颊被冲出一块凸起。一双明媚的大眼挂着水雾扑闪，纤长的睫毛在下眼睑处陇上一层性感薄云。

利威尔低吼一声，翻身跨坐在青年颈间，艾伦急切地抓着那茎体奋力吞吐，舌面被铃口冒出的淫液和口中津液浸润光滑，温情地安慰青筋爆起的表面，闭上眼睛无限享受地汲取对方一切。

艾伦在很努力地让恋人操他的嘴——光是想想就足以让利威尔发狂，更何况看着他在自己的胯下如宠物热爱主人般温柔迷顺，利威尔忍不住抓起那只听话的漂亮脑袋用力抽插，艾伦被撞得吱吱呜呜，在不断的冲撞中发出破碎而陶醉的呻吟。真像一个渴望被他肆意糟蹋的小玩意。

终于，男人颤抖着身体在他的口中尽数释放。灼热的液体喷至喉管，青年如获至宝，毫不犹豫地吞取咽下，一面还将男人顶端冒出的稀薄残液一并吸舔到嘴里。

一天一天，他的爱更痴。

利威尔仰面粗重地喘息，他的后背有湿粘的汗水在爬。

“艾伦，你为什么……要这样……”他感知到青年对自己的全身心讨好，这种感觉在性爱中美妙到不同以往。

艾伦舔了下艳色欲滴的唇，抚摸男人挺翘紧实的臀肉，微微一笑道，“喜欢吗？等我好了以后，想射到哪，就射到哪吧。上面下面的嘴，都任你挑。”

男人的额头又要突突跳起，他脊背上的汗更多了。

还没有操下面，就已经这么爽了。

他实在是等不住了。

TBC


End file.
